Episodes of Tenchi- bring Advil
by DTXX
Summary: ~PART 6 IS NOW UP! Ryo-Ohki and the commercial lines! ~me and my friends have written more episodes to Tenchi Universe, so please check em out their funny :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D
1. Default Chapter

None of the names of the characters belong to my friends or I, we just used them for this story. MANY more chapters will be added so keep checking back, and tell us what you think!  
  
We chose these people to be who they are because of how they act…. Hehehe  
  
  
  
T.U. Character and who it is related to  
  
Tenchi- Tenchi (we are using the original Tenchi cuz none of us can agree on who it should be lol)  
  
Ayeka- Mary (she doesn't act stuck-up she just wanted to be Ayeka)  
  
Lil' Washu- Trianna (that's also her pen name here on FanFiction.net!)  
  
Ryoko- DT (myself)  
  
Kiyone- Rachel (she wanted to have a gun)  
  
Mihoshi- Tina (shes just like Mihoshi)  
  
Nobuyuki- Moose (don't ask how he got his name, I don't know either heh)  
  
Grandpa (Lord Kasuhito)- Andreu (he has absolutely no clue we are doing this to him)  
  
Sasami/Tsunami- um we aren't sure yet  
  
Kagato- Jake (he neither)  
  
Masaki (Ayeka and Sasami's mother) - Aurelie (she can go crazy from time to time lol)  
  
Azusa (King of Jurai)- Eddy (or is it Dan? Cant remember his name)  
  
Tenchi's Friend with the odd mouth- Buttshiner (his real nickname is Sunshine, but we call him that to tick him off)  
  
NEED PEOPLE TO BE……  
  
Ayeka's Fiancee:  
  
Nagi (bounty hunter):  
  
Mayuka (Tenchi's daughter):  
  
Funaho (Ayeka's aunt, Queen of Jurai):  
  
Achika (Tenchi's mom):  
  
Dr.Clay:  
  
Yuzuha:  
  
Kain: 


	2. Part One

First segment written by DT (Ryoko) :  
  
Kiyone: Stop!  
  
Ryoko: hic Try and stop me! hic  
  
Kiyo: You're drunk, Ryoko, just come with me, come on…  
  
Ryo: hic dIM dNOT dDRUNK! hic  
  
Kiyo: tranquilizers….  
  
Ryo: NOOOO!!!!!!! hic hey thanks  
  
Kiyo: No effect?  
  
Ryo: lots of perdy colors….woo….  
  
passes out  
  
Kiyo: what a moron…  
  
Mihoshi enters  
  
Mihoshi: Are you dead? Ryoko? Kiyone, Kiyone, whys Ryoko on the floor, huh? Huh?  
  
Kiyo: smacking Mihoshi youre a moron too…drags her whiny butt off  
  
Ryoko awakes  
  
Ryo: mmm…..cheese….  
  
Ayeka enters  
  
Ryo: hey Ayeka ya want some sake?  
  
Ayeka: How uncivilized. This just proves Tenchi will be mine! reconsiders well, alright.  
  
Ryo: Atta hic girl! chugs some down  
  
Washu: walking in What the hell are you two doing?  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka are drunk, singing out of pitch, waving hands around  
  
Ayeka: Hey dWashu! Come djoin us!  
  
Washu: …  
  
Kiyo: coming back Washu, are you sure its alright to have Mihoshi cook dinner tonight?  
  
audible EEEK!  
  
Washu: …  
  
Kiyo: …  
  
Sasami enters  
  
Sasami: wah! Washu! Mihoshi's burning down the kitchen!!!!!  
  
Ayeka: dah, dwats dwrong, Sasami?  
  
Sasa: no you're drunk! Go e-way!  
  
Mihoshi comes running in, hair on fire  
  
Miho: ow ow OWCH KIYOOONEEEEEEEEE! HELP ME!  
  
Ryoko pours sake on her head  
  
Mihoshi cries very loudly  
  
Kiyo: EURAH! hits Mihoshi across the head and walks out  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka continue singing  
  
Washu: where's Tenchi?  
  
Next segment written by: Trianna (Lil' Washu)  
  
Tenchi: planting carrot seeds  
  
Ryo-ohki: merow  
  
Tenc: not watching Ryo-ohki Not now Ryo-ohki, these carrots need to grow before you get any.  
  
-Ohki: follows quietly, sticking her nose into every seed hole, chewing  
  
Tenc: looks as Ryo-ohki who is bloated 10 times her size with seedsholds his head  
  
Ryo: TENCHI!!!!!!! appears flying at TenchiTENCHI!misses grabbing Tenchi and lands on the ground Thatsh relish 'hurt! puts on hurt lookTenchi….confused look, getting tired Umm…  
  
Ayeka: Tenshi..ish 'at girl boddering you? hic I can hic fic yur hic problems hicsways dangerously  
  
Miho: WAHHHH!!! runs out of the house, hair slopping wet Kiyone where are you? starts looking under rocks and grass, crying getting louder KIYONEE? sees Tenchi You know where she is, right?  
  
Ryo: grabs Tenchi Whysh he know?  
  
Miho: continues to bawl  
  
Sasami and Kiyone run out of the house clutching snacks… the house rumbled and black smoke billowed out of the windows  
  
Sasa: sits and stares unhappily at the house Dinner's ruined.  
  
Miho: sees Kiyone, runs over, giving a bear hug and starts dancing around Your okay, your okay!  
  
Sasa: continues to mumble Dinner's gone.  
  
brightens But we got these snacks! points to point on ground where snacks were  
  
Miho: mouth very full You mean these?  
  
Everyone: MIHOSHI!  
  
Next segment written by Rachel (Kiyone)  
  
Ryo: groan ugh… my headache!  
  
Ayeka: sits up, groans This….is…all…your fault… Ryoko…  
  
Kiyone enters  
  
Kiyo: Ah I see you two are awake FINALLY… here is the left of the green tea that Mihoshi didn't eat gives them the cold tea  
  
Ryo: AUGH! This stuff is awful!  
  
Ayeka: For once I can agree with Ryoko…  
  
Sasami enters  
  
Sasami: Hows the tea? I made it out of the left over tea leaves and water from the stream!  
  
Ryo: Uh..  
  
Ayeka: Its, um…. wonderful Sasami!  
  
Ryo: Yeah! Uh… good job, Sasami!  
  
Sasami beaming: Good!  
  
Washu enters  
  
Washy: Let me have some tea, guys!  
  
Ayeka: Uh… I dunno…  
  
Ryo: HERE! Have some of mine, Washu!!!!  
  
Washu: Thanx, Ryoko! That's- sips tea face squinting in extreme pain AWFUL!  
  
Kiyo: gasp  
  
Ryo: shocked  
  
Ayeka: looks at Sasami  
  
Sasamilooking down: I-Im s-sorry y-you feel that way, W-W-Washu… sniff  
  
Sasami exits  
  
Ayeka: LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE, MISS WASHU!  
  
Ryo: yea……… that was wrong! (even though it WAS funny…)  
  
Ayeka: wait, Sasami!!  
  
Kiyo: It looks like she went to the carrot garden!  
  
Ryo: (that's where Tenchi is……) WAIT! I'm coming, too!  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka exit  
  
Kiyo: sigh  
  
Miho: stomach grumbles Ugh… Kiyone, Im hungry  
  
Kiyo: SMACK shut up Mihoshi!  
  
Next segment written by DT (Ryoko)  
  
Ayeka: SAAASSAAAMMMIII? Where AREEEE YOUU?  
  
Ryo: TEEEENNNNCCCCHHHHIII….. come out come out wherever you are….  
  
Tenc: running and hiding oh crap oh crap oh really big crap!  
  
~  
  
Ryoko and Kiyone playing video games  
  
Ryo: take that, you. And that. And that. And That. AnD ThaT! AND THAT!  
  
Kiyo: …  
  
Ryoko starts going loonie  
  
Miho: Help me Washu Im stuck!  
  
Mihoshi has replaced the spinning ceiling disco ball with her finger and is slowly spinning around in midair  
  
Washu: you never cease to amaze me…  
  
Ryoko goes running by, waving scissors wildly  
  
Ryo: Ayeka… you need a hair cut… mwahahahaha  
  
Ayeka: panics EEK! starts running around with squeegees between her toes because she was experimenting with toe nail polish  
  
Ryo: Ill get you!  
  
Ayeka: hobbling around Azacka! Kamidake!  
  
audible snores from the guardians  
  
Tenchi enters. Sees Ryoko flying around with scissors, Ayeka attempting to run with her toes spread wide, Washu trying to yank Mihoshi's finger out, who is consequently sobbing hysterically, and Kiyone rolling around on the floor complaining of a headache.  
  
Tenchi: …  
  
Ryo: eh? Hey its Tenchi!  
  
Ayeka: LORD TENCHI! runs over and hugs him  
  
Ryo: pissed off why you little… sparks fly  
  
Ayeka: Tenchi, protect me!  
  
Tenchi: heh..heh…heh…heh…  
  
Ryo: get your filty paws… spark hits Mihoshi, which makes her fall on the rolling Kiyone's back  
  
Kiyo: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOWW! THE PAIN!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryo: OFF OF TENCHI!  
  
Tenchi: slowly backing out of the house heh…heh….heh…runs away as Ryoko explodes  
  
~ 


	3. Part Two- Rae written

Part 2  
  
Washu covered in soot: Erm…..  
  
Mihoshi: Im hungry. Kiyone?  
  
Kiyone: I thought I told you to get off of me! wimpers  
  
Ayeka: …  
  
Ryoko: …  
  
Sasami: lunch time!  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka are unable to move  
  
*****Next segment written by Rae (Kiyone)*****  
  
nighttime, Ayeka and Ryoko still laying on the ground in a ball  
  
Ryoko: This is all your fault! We didn't get lunch!  
  
Ayeka: You just can't deal with the fact that Lord Tenchi likes me most!  
  
light flikers on and off in kitchen  
  
Ayeka: What was that?  
  
Ryoko: I don't know…didn't the old man say things haunted this house?  
  
Ayeka: nod Yeah… clutches Ryoko Is it them?  
  
Ryoko: clutches back Did ya think it knows were here?  
  
Aykea: gulp Its so dark…  
  
Ryoko: Shh! Don't let it know we're here!  
  
light flickers once more and stays off  
  
Ryoko: gulp Where it go?  
  
creak  
  
Ayeka: wimpering  
  
creak, getting closer  
  
Ryoko: points dumbly  
  
Ayeka: sees what Ryoko sees  
  
white thing creeps in  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko frozen with fear  
  
Ghost: squealy, happy voice AYEKA! RYOKO!  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko run away screaming  
  
Ghost starts to cry: I just wanted a snack! Kiyone…  
  
~~~~  
  
Grandpa: I see, Kiyone… And this dream keeps re-occuring?  
  
Kiyone: Yes, Grandpa. Can you help?  
  
Grandpa: Uh…no.  
  
Kiyone: falls down  
  
Mihoshi enters-crying as usual. She stops right in time to hear Grandpa and Kiyone talking  
  
Grandpa: But your dream is about Ryoko and Ayeka not fighting anymore? :that's impossible:  
  
Kiyone: Yes, in my dream… Ryoko finds someone else besides Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko: THAT'S RIDICULOUS!  
  
Mihoshi: AHH! Ryoko! Don't sneak in and scare me like that! starts to sob KIYONE!!!!! WAH!!!!!!!  
  
Kiyone and Grandpa look up  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi! We're you listening in on our conversation?!?!  
  
Mihoshi: :no:  
  
Ryoko: grumbles whatta baby…  
  
Ayeka: I agree with Ryoko… you're such a whin-  
  
Mihoshi: AHH! Ayeka! Youre hear too? Stop scaring me! WAHH! KIYONE!  
  
Kiyone is about up to hear with this  
  
Kiyone: EVERYONE… SHUT UP!  
  
Mihoshi stops crying, grandpa stares, Ryoko and Ayeka stop in the middle of a fight over who gets Tenchi, and Tenchi and Sasami enter  
  
Tenchi: Whats going on?  
  
Sasami: yea… rubs eyes  
  
Kiyone: allright… does EVERYONE want to hear my dream?  
  
everyone nods in unison  
  
Kiyone: sigh Alright… I had a dream that Ryoko somehow got over Tenchi, and moved on with some other tall, broad guy…  
  
Ryoko: NEVER!!  
  
Ayeka: giggles  
  
Kiyone: LET ME FINISH!  
  
everyone is silent  
  
Kiyone: thank you… as I was SAYING… Ayeka also moved on and married someone else… I think he was a distant cousin or something…  
  
Ayeka: GASP  
  
Ryoko: HAHA! STUPID! You think YOU could've had Tenchi? HA!  
  
Mihoshi: TOO into Kiyone's dream Then what happened? Huh?  
  
Kiyone: smiles in spite of herself Then… Sasami and Tenchi got 2gether!  
  
EVERYONE: WHAA-?  
  
Ryoko majorly peeved  
  
Ryoko: so THAT'S why, huh Sasami?  
  
Sasami: gulp  
  
Ayeka: LEAVE SASAMI ALONE! thinks over it again On second thought…  
  
Sasami: AHH! TENCHI!!!!!!!  
  
Tenchi: Cmon, ladies… Shes just a KID, for cryin out loud!  
  
Ryoko stops with beam sword in hand, Ayeka stops in mid strike  
  
Sasami: runs over to Tenchi TENCHI!  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka advance…Tenchi holds out his hand to stop them  
  
Kiyone: sigh I knew I shouldn't have told them…  
  
Mihoshi: Well, I thought it was a great story!  
  
Grandpa: …  
  
little Washu enters  
  
Washu: HAH! :fools…:  
  
everyone stops  
  
Washu: I see my genius surpasses all of you…  
  
Mihoshi: I could go for some chocolate ice cream…  
  
Washu: …  
  
Kiyone: What do you mean, little Washu? EXPLAIN YOURSELF!  
  
Washu: Quite simply, I used my new invention, the DREAM SCHEME, to put the dream into your head Kiyone…  
  
Grandpa: But… why little Washu?  
  
Washu: well, becayse Tenchi is my Guinea Pig… I wanted to see how he would react to Kiyone's "dream."  
  
Everyone: …  
  
Washu: I AM SUCH A GENIUS!!!!!  
  
everyone falls over… except Kiyone  
  
Kiyone: is extrememly pissed How… dare… you…  
  
Washu: eh?  
  
Kiyone: HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH A GALAXY POLICE OFFICER'S MIND!!!!!  
  
Washu: erm…  
  
Kiyone: pulls out her gun and transforms uniform YOU WILL PAY IN THE NAME OF THE GALAXY POLICE!  
  
Mihoshi: K-Kiyone? KIYONE DON'T GET ANGRY!  
  
everyone else sits down to watch  
  
Kiyone: fires gun over, and over and over… YOU WILL PAY!  
  
Washu: OW! OW! OW! OW! HEY! OW! STOP THA- OW! OW!  
  
Kiyone: GRR!  
  
Mihoshi: now in uniform WAHHH!  
  
Grandpa: …  
  
Ayeka: Im so sorry Sasami….jabs Ryoko in the ribs  
  
Ryoko: OW! Uh… yea, sorry, Sasami…  
  
Sasami: that's all right, its just a dream…  
  
Tenchi: Yeah.  
  
Grandpa: …This is uh,… interesting watching Kiyone, Washu, and Mihoshi  
  
everyone turns to watch  
  
Washu: OW! IM SORRY ALREADY! OW!!!!!! 


	4. Part Three- DT written

Part 3 tres  
  
Starting now, Im going to try to shorten these chapters :D  
  
This part written by DT (Ryoko)  
  
**********  
  
In a McDonalds…..  
  
Tenchi: eating French Fries sigh…  
  
T's Friend: WOAH! LOOK TENCHI! HOT BABE! points at some old lady  
  
Washu: perverted freak…  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka begin to fight over a hamburger  
  
Mihoshi: KIYONE! KIYONE!  
  
Kiyone: sigh what now?  
  
Mihoshi: I can't get the toy! she has her hand stuck up the vending machine to some cigarettes  
  
Nobuyuki: toy? runs over and shakes the machine GIVE ME TOY!  
  
Mihoshi yeeps as her hand gets even more stuck  
  
Grandpa: There aren't any toys in there…don't they realize that? :I CANT BELIEVE I LET THIS IDIOT MARRY MY DAUGHTER:  
  
Sasami and Ryo-Ohki take over the drivethru window  
  
Sasami: Welcome to McDonalds!!!!!!  
  
-Ohki: MREOW!  
  
Person: yes, Id like a cheeseburger…  
  
-Ohki: MREOW!  
  
Person: what was that?!?!  
  
-Ohki: MROW MROW MRRRRRROW!  
  
Person: what the hell?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Ryo-Ohki continues to talk to the person, who thinks he's going insane  
  
Person: sees Ryoko fall through the wall AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
drives off and runs into a tree  
  
Sasami: Have a nice day!!!  
  
Ryoko: I'll get you, Ayeka!  
  
creates a French fry monster  
  
Ayeka: …  
  
Ryoko: Im too hungry to fight….milkshakes!!!!!  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko start raiding the kitchen, the workers run out screaming  
  
Tenchi: *sigh*  
  
Kiyone: Advil…come to meeeee….swallows 20 pills and goes running around outside  
  
Nobuyuki: GIVE ME TOY!!!  
  
Mihoshi: OW! OW that hurts! KIYONE!  
  
Washu: goes to steal some French Fries these are crap! morphs the remaining fries Washud fries!! Want one, Tenchi?  
  
Tenchi: looks at green thing that's alright…  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka are fighting now on the playground  
  
Ryoko: climbs thru a tube Nah NAH naH NaH!!  
  
Ayeka: crawls after her Get back here! RYOKO!!  
  
Ryoko goes down a slide and ends up in the ball pit. Ayeka follows  
  
silence, birds chirp  
  
Ayeka: where are we…  
  
Ryoko: um… clings to the net that holds the balls in HELP! WE'RE TRAPPED!!!!!!!!  
  
Ayeka: trying to run around IM SINKING!  
  
back at home, everyone laying around sleeping and sleeptalking  
  
-everyone is sleeptalking-  
  
Ayeka: Get your hands off that's my fry!  
  
Ryoko: cheese…  
  
Ayeka: stop! Don't do it!  
  
Mihoshi: mm… yummy turkey….and look at all the sweets…  
  
Kiyone: stop sleeptalking……  
  
Nobuyuki: TOY!!!!!!! 


	5. Part Four-Trianna written

Part Four  
  
Written by Trianna (Washu)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ayeka: Umm…yummy tea waves cup of sake enticingly underneath Yosho's and Nobuyuki's nose. They are trussed aside, held by Azacka and Kamidake in Tenchi's living room  
  
Azacka: Lady Ayeka, do you think this is wise?  
  
Kamidake: You may break their spirits!!  
  
Ayeka: crazed smile and wild eyes I must learn of Lord Tenchi's childhood. What turned him into the Lord Tenchi today? Kamidake and Azacka sweatdrop Now tell me!  
  
Nobuyuki: stares at sake cup sake, sake, sake! Sake! SAKE! SAKE! Sake! Sake! sake sake…goes on  
  
Yosho:looks like he's meditatingThe gift of sake should be given, not taunted. Sake is good, sake is great, thank you for the food it makes. Sake makes the road of life straight. Sake calms the soul…goes on endlessly  
  
Ayeka: rolls her eyes They're talking nonsense, I must use more persuasive measures!  
  
Ayeka: AZACKA! KAMIDAKE! The SAKE bath! bathtub full of sake appears  
  
Nobuyuki: starts swinging over tub sake, sake, Sake, Sake, SAKE SAKE SAKE!!!!! gropes at tub  
  
Yosho: Without sake life is an endless droll, without sake spring has no color, without sake marriage is lifeless. Without sake health class is endless…  
  
Ayeka screaming: OH MY GOD- SHUT UP! Kamidake, lover them so that they almost, ALMOST, can reach the sake. they're lowered ALMOST I SAID! lowered to correct height Now, I'll ask again goes starry eyed What makes Tenchi so wonderful? clasps hands together and stares dreamily  
  
Ryoko: appears So, Ayeka, you wanna know about Tenchi's childhood. I'll tell you…pause NOT!!  
  
Ayeka turns to Ryoko: Why you…shield appears  
  
Ryoko: Im ready! light sword Let's hurry this up I'm hungry. stops to think Hey, isint it your turn to cook?  
  
Ayeka gives a panicked look and both notice smoke billowing out of the kitchen  
  
Tenchi: walks in and hastily backs out I think I'll leave you two alone… Ryoko and Ayeka don't pay attention to him and stare at the kitchen  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka simultaneously: OH SHIT! the house starts to undergo spontaneous combustion  
  
Tenchi: sits on front porch, head in hands but is blown sky high (watch pokemon for examples performed by Jesse and James)  
  
Ryoko, Ayeka, and Tenchi land in a heap near a black soot spot that should be where the house is, they're knocked out  
  
Nobuyuki: hangs an inch above the sake tub Sakeeeeee…… Cheeeseeeeeee…. Toyyyyyyyyy……  
  
Yosho: swinging crazily Without sake…  
  
Ayeka: still unconscious, throws something at Yosho Oh, just shuddup old man! 


	6. Part Five- DT written

Part Five  
  
Written by DT (Ryoko)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ryoko: nothing beats a rest after a hard day's work…  
  
Kiyone: hard? All you did was sleep and eat and chase Tenchi around!  
  
Ryoko: (dreamily) Yes but Tenchi runs so fast I had to work to keep up with him…  
  
Ayeka: ::DON'T YOU THINK THERES A REASON HE'S RUNNING SO FAST::  
  
Ryoko: hey…wats that supposed to mean?  
  
Kiyone sighs, then pulls out gigantic jar of Advil  
  
Kiyone: what? Its…its….its…..its EMPTY!  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka freenze  
  
Mihoshi: sits up and rubs eyes Kiyone…  
  
Kiyone: I RAN OUT OF ADVIL!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
starts running around like crazy  
  
Ryoko: ::don't you mean Ritalin?::  
  
~  
  
Tenchi: planting carrots *sigh* why is it in every OVA im working out in these fields? I mean, at least by episode 29 ::now available in a store near you:: I should be stopped…cuz by then I'm on Kiyone's spaceship…continues on in great length  
  
Mihoshi: EEEKKK! ITS TRYING TO KILL ME!!!!! HELP! HELP!!!!!  
  
Tenchi: running over Whats wrong?! sees the butterfly chasing Mihoshi around Oh I see…  
  
Kiyone:having been knocked out by Ryoko for a few hours Washuuuu… get me an advil…conks out again  
  
Washu: Did I hear my name being called? spots Mihoshi Oh. Nevermind then. turns to leave, but trips over Ryo-Ohku and lands on face RYO-OHKI!!!!!!  
  
~  
  
Sasami: Dinner's ready!  
  
Kiyone: MM! Some nice hot Miso soup! Yum!  
  
Ayeka: yes… Sasami it is really quite good this evening!  
  
Tenchi's Friend: Wow! Best I've ever had!  
  
Ryoko: What're you doing here, anyway?  
  
Tenchi: cuz I invited him.  
  
Ryoko: thinks a moment …so?…  
  
Tenchi's Friend: So many women…  
  
they stare  
  
T's Friend: Erm… did I say that out loud?  
  
Washu: perverted freak…  
  
T's Friend: huh? Whats that mean?  
  
Washu: jaw dropping You're worse than Mihoshi! She at least knows what that means!  
  
Mihoshi: yup! Perverted: a verted per! proud  
  
Washu: dying in her soup nevermind…  
  
Mihoshi: EEEEEEEEEK! ITS COMING AFTER ME AGAIN! runs around as butterfly floats in  
  
Nobuyuki: all are completely ignoring Mihoshi in the backround I had the worst day today. First, I got on the train. And you wouldn't believe it. The toy broke as I was sitting there. I got off the train and started to walk around, looking for another vending machine. Would you know, it took me three hours to find one. I finally got to work, when I realized I HAD LOST THE TOY! I was so heartbroken…  
  
Ryoko: ::whats he high on?::  
  
Kiyone: ::at least its not as bad as what you use, Ryoko::  
  
Washu: ::why are we talking like this?::  
  
Kiyone: ::beats me::  
  
Washu: ::alright::  
  
Ryo-Ohki: ::mreow:: 


	7. Part Six- DT written

Part Six  
  
Written by DT (Ryoko)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Ryo-Ohki: moo.  
  
Washu: What?  
  
-Ohki: moo moo moo.  
  
Washu: ::shit:: Whats going on?  
  
-Ohki: coooooooookie crisp.  
  
Washu: Ryoko! What did you do?!  
  
Ryoko: floating in, munching on chips Do what?  
  
Washu: Do to Ryo-Ohki?!  
  
Ryoko: cheese?  
  
Washu: URG! Ayeka! she walks in  
  
Ayeka: pickeled pineapples.  
  
Washu: What?  
  
Ayeka: Go away. But give me sake.  
  
Ryoko: No! Im not going to give you a slow and painful death by tearing out your innards and letting you rot in a river that has fish flowing down it that eventually leads to a waterfall with bears and watch while I make sushi…  
  
Washu: Pardon?  
  
T's Friend: appearing IM NOT GAY!  
  
Ayeka: Go eat a cow.  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Do the Dew.  
  
Mihoshi: Wheres my inter-galactic homing device? And my hypersonically active radio beam for my experiments?  
  
Washu: stares and dies of shock  
  
All: snickering  
  
Kiyone: entering What are you doing to Washu?  
  
Ryoko: eheh. Cheese.  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Bring it on.  
  
Kiyone: no…all of you…stop it…  
  
Ayeka: eat green peas they give gas  
  
Washu: Kiyone…run…  
  
Kiyone: dies  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Comes with Standard Air Conditioning.  
  
Ryoko: Well done, Ryo-Ohki!  
  
Ryo-Ohki: I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go.  
  
Ryoko: no…stop it…dies  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Super Blue Stuff.  
  
Mihoshi: dies  
  
Ryo-Ohki: Eat Great, we're Open Late.  
  
all others die  
  
Ryo-Ohki: hehe peace sign  
  
Ryo-Ohki wakes up  
  
Ryo-Ohki: mreow…  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
BTW see how many commercials and/or movies you recognize Ryo-Ohki's sayings from! I don't own any of them either o0O -----snowman 


End file.
